Sora (game)
Sora (ソラ) is a single player video game developed by Orange_Juice and published by Fruitbat Factory, and it is the sequel game to Suguri. Sora was released in japan on August 15th 2010 during the third day of Comiket 78 and was the eighth game developed by Orange_Juice.Comiket 78 - Doujin Game Day It is the sixth "speed shoot'em up" game created by the developer, and while remaining somewhat unknown in Japan, the game garnered a wider audience after it release on Steam on Janaury 5th, 2016.Sora Steam Page Prior to its Steam release, however, the game was originally localized and released on June 1st, 2012, in what would become an infamous release by ΩTH. __TOC__ Plot Over 10,000 years before the events of ''Suguri'', there is a never ending battle between two unnamed armies that no longer remember their purpose for fighting one another. During the war, is born with an innate ability to fight. Though she does not enjoy her abilities and desires the war to end, she is immediately entered into the forces of one of the armies. While there, Sora is trained the basics by who requests that she return alive from her first mission. Soon after, Sora went on her first mission on a battlefield against the enemy forces and encounters . Sora pleads with Alte and everyone else not to fight, but Alte refuses to relent believing that whichever side of the war loses stands to lose everything. In her desire to protect her husband, she decides face Sora regardless of the risks. In the ensuing battle, Alte is defeated by Sora and in a last attempt to defeat her, Alte holds onto Sora, enabling a big machine collide into both of them. Alte is killed in the aftermath; however Sora is only knocked out and is rescued and nursed back to health by Yukito, a deserter from the opposing army. While in his care, Yukito explains his vision for a world with no war and blue skies, and Sora wants to decides to join his cause and desert her army. In response to Yukito's desertion, the opposing army releases to track him and his crew down and destroy them. She encounters Sora, however, in her attempt to kill Yukito and is killed. In retaliation for Tsih's death and to complete her failed mission, the army releases Mira (a warrior referred to in plural as she is composed of two people fused into one: one person's mind and another person's body) to dispose of Sora. Sora defeated "them" as well, however, presumably killing both of Mira. Sometime later, Sham finds Sora and urges her to come back to the army, but Sora refuses wanting to end the war once and for all. Unable to sway her decision, Sham tries to force her to return with her but fails. Defeated but still alive, Sham decides to allow Sora to try to end the war. Although she will be furious if she dies trying, she will be happy if Sora succeeds. Sora returns to the HQ of her former employers to try and stop the war once and for all. With Sora gone however, the army has created a new ultimate weapon, , to serve as her replacement. Sora fails to persuade Nath out of combat and the two fight resulting in Nath's defeat. Nath surrenders and shares a close moment with Sora, but the event is cut short by a massive laser launched by that vaporizes Nath, killing her instantly. In a last desperate attempt to end the war, the opposing army has sent Star Breaker, an insane warrior who desire to below everything, and immediately proceeds to bombard the city. Using all of her strength, Sora stops her explosion with her shield and saves the planet, but is knocked unconcious for the next 10,000 years. During the 10k year span, Yukito has a daughter, and a spaceship was created to remove some people off the planet until it is restored by Suguri. After the events of Suguri and Acceleration of Suguri, Sora awakens and sees that the sky is still gray (when in reality it is snowing), causing her to believe the war is still ongoing. Spotting and nearby, she fights them both but Suguri shows her the blue sky above the clouds, telling her that her actions led to the planet being restored. Game Description The beautiful blue sky is getting painted darker with each passing moment. War. People killing each other. No one knows who started it anymore. No one even knows how long they have been fighting, forgetting what they are fighting for. During this war, a girl was born. Her name was Sora. She was born with a power for fighting. She was not happy about it, but the people around her were. They sent her to the battlefield with no regard for her feelings at all. The last war on the worn-out planet. Whether it is won or lost, there will be nothing left. Sora does not know the meaning of her fight. Setting While little is truly known, Sora takes place on a war torn world where the sky is always grey and gloomy, much to 's ire. While Sora herself remembers a time when the sky was blue, the sky remains darkened throughout most of the game, likely a result of the constant fumes and explosions from the constant war. The setting is almost entirely airborne and the only ground ever seen during the course of the game is the visible HQ when Sora battles against Nath. During her time in the war, Sora fights in a training program and on a endless battlefield. The sky later becomes red, when Star Breaker arrives and begins to torch the world. Characters Sora features 8 new original characters and two returning characters from its prequel, Suguri. Game Features *Fast-paced, tactical bullet hell action *Three game modes: Story, Arcade and Match Mode *Over 20 different weapons to unlock *Bring three weapons to your missions *English localization features new high resolution graphics Bonus Character Before Sora's much awaited release on steam in 2016, it was announced on December 11th, 2015 that anyone who purchased Sora would receive a special bonus character, , as a character for use in 100% Orange Juice!Bonus Sora Character Announcement This version of is based on the version of Sora during the war, before her current appearance in 100% Orange Juice. Driven to fight in an endless war without a break, this character features a different playstyle, a new passive effect, and a new Hyper card, , for the player to experience. Since Sora's original release date, the offer has remained, and the bonus character can still be unlocked if the player purchases Sora on Steam. ΩTH Controversy Before its release on Steam in 2016, Sora was originally released for Western localization on June 1st, 2012, by ΩTH (Omega Translation House) after Rockin' Android turned down the offer to translate the game. Within days, the game received major backlash from fans of the Suguri Series. Unbeknownst at the time of its release, ΩTH was not a real publisher, but an internet troll by the name of FalcomGameFan, who was posing as an official publisher on GamersGate.Do You Know Who Your Translator Really Is? – The Fiasco With Frane and SoraGamersGate - ΩTH As a result, Sora received a heavily botched release featuring numerous issues not present in the original Japanese release. These issues included multiple game-breaking bugs, a low-quality localization, copy-protection to prevent the game from being playable after purchase, a false SecuROM DRM, and a replacement soundtrack to the original. The game was also posted on the now defunct Steam Green Light, and a Youtube channel was created using the developer's name, "OrangeJuiceGames2012", for the official trailer.Giant Bomb - ΩTH The most glaring issue in the game, however, was the inaccurate and incorrect English-translation with unformatted text and glitches. The mistakes resulted in multiple story continuity errors and improper terminology. Characters where referred to as "reploids" instead of "altered humans". Names were also changed in the translation: Tsih was mistaken for a boy and renamed to "Telos", was changed to "Siri", and was changed to "Nadius".TV Tropes - SoraPCGaming - Sora In the fallout of the release, ΩTH attempted to cover evidence by sending copyright claims to videos and blogs of Sora, creating sockpuppet accounts on the official trailer page, and eventually closed comments on the video.Youtube Removal In light of ΩTH's actions, fans created an online petition to have Sora professionally localized by a proper company.Sora Petition Although the petition did not receive its desired signature goal, near the end of 2015, Fruitbat Factory obtained publishing rights to Sora and released the game on Steam on January 5th 2016 with a proper localization and higher resolution visuals. The original ΩTH version is no longer available, and ΩTH has not published any game since the incident. Infamous Reploids.png|The infamous "r e p l o i d" mistranslation Text Glitch.png|A text glitch System Requirements :System requirements are only for reference. Actual performance may vary. Official Add Ons 2 add-ons have been released for Sora, all of which are music from the game. *Sora no Kakera - Sora Original Soundtrack *Celeste - Sora Extra Soundtrack Videos Sora Steam Gameplay Trailer Sora English Opening Sora Japanese Trailer Gallery SoraCover.jpg|The official cover for the PC version of Sora Sora background.png|Sora's background Sora Menu.jpg|The main menu Sora Example.jpg|Typical gameplay SoraandAlte.jpg| trying to persuade SoraandSham.png| confronting SoraandStarBreaker.jpg| speaking with SoravsNath.PNG| fighting References Category:Series/Games